Ghostfreak (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of an Ectonurite from Anur Phaetos in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Ghostfreak. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Ghostfreak had his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Post-Recalibration Ghostfreak has his ''Omniverse appearance for his shielded form. New Form Ghostfreak resembles his Original Series appearance, but with siginificant alterations. While the lines across his body retain the same pattern, they are replaced by stitches and the patches of skin are various shades of grey and white. His head is covered in a brown scarecrow mask, with one hole for his green glowing eye. His skin around his fingers and the lower half of his tail has decayed, showing his long black claws and part of his tail with black and white stripes. He wears two dark green cuffs on his wrists, with chains hanging from them. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is located inside his chest, surrounded by stitches. True Form Ghostfreak has his Alien Force appearance, but with Zs'Skayr's Original Series color scheme. Albedo as Negative Ghostfreak Negative Ghostfreak has Ghostfreak's Omniverse ''appearance, but his chains and cuffs are red and his skin is reddish white. Ghostfreak AF.png|Ben as True Ghostfreak Ghostfreak ov official1.png|Albedo as Negative Ghostfreak Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ectonurite Physiology': Ghostfreak, being an Ectonurite, possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Skin Generation': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to grow a second skin all over his body, offering him protection against sunlight, while also acting as a power limiter. For the skin to be generated, Ghostfreak must be in a shadowy area or in absolute darkness. **'Skin Removal': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to shed this second skin at any given time, at the cost of being vulnerable once again to sunlight. Shielded Form *'Flight': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to hover above the ground and even fly, although his speed and agility is somewhat slow. *'Intangibility': Ghostfreak possesses a density altering protoplasm, enabling him to turn intangible. When being intangible, Ghostfreak's color scheme is inverted. *'Invisibility': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to alter the way light relfects off of him, allowing him to turn invisible to the naked eye. *'Body Possession': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to...possess people, taking over their motor functions, effectively making them his puppets. Visual cues of Ghostfreak possessing someone are the sickly green eyes and dark veins around them that the victim gains. *'Tentacles': Ghostfreak possesses several long, prehensile tentacles, that can be accessed by Ghostfreak partially removing his second skin on his chest. They can be used for intimidation, lifting objects and are sharp enough to be used for impalement. *'Movable Eye': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to move his eye across the lines of his second skin, allowing him to look at his surroundings from various angles. *'Enhanced Strength': Ghostfreak possesses strength superior to that of a human's, being able to shatter bones and slightly dent metal with a few blows. *'Space Survivability': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to survive in the spcae vacuum for an indefinite amount of time, since he doesn't need to breathe. *'Self-Sustenance': Ghostfreak does not require to breath, eat, drink or sleep, while at the same time remaining at optimal physical and mental (mostly) health. *'Lack of Life Force': Ghostfreak does not possess a life force and is not "alive" in a conventional way, making him immune to all diseases and life draining powers. He also lacks a thermal signature, making him truly undetectable when invisible. True Form In addition to the powers listed above, Ghostfreak gains a few more powers while in this state: *'Darkness Empowerment': Ghostfreak possesses the ability to grow stronger while exposed to darkness, increasing his strength, speed, agility and durability. *'Sharp Claws': Ghostfreak gains sharp black claws, which can be mainly used for slashing. *'Telekinesis': Ghostfreak gains the ability to manipulate objects with his mind, pulling them closer or pushing them away from him. *'Energy Beams': Ghostfreak gains the ability to project green energy beams from his chest and are powerful enough to cause Vilgax discomfort. Weaknesses *'Sunlight': Ghostfreak's greatest weakness. When not covered by his second skin, Ghostfreak is extremely vulnerable to sunlight and even brief exposure can cause severe burns, with prolonged exposure destroying his body. *'Intangibility Cancellation': Certain chemicals are able to disable Ghostfreak's density altering protoplasm, depriving him from turning intangible, until the chemical is purged from his body. *'Split Personality': Due to Ectonurite personalities existing even the smallest strands of DNA, Ghostfreak risks being taken over by his genetic source, Zs'Skayr, High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl. Even though Zs'Skayr has since been removed from the Omnitrix, it is as of yet unknown who the current genetic source for Ghostfreak is and thus his use still carries a risk. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Ghostfreak first appeared in ''It's...Echo Echo Time!, **'Ghostfreak defeated Hypnotick. *In Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, **'Ghostfreak made a cameo. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first appearance) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 ''(cameo) Trivia *He's the first (and so far, only) alien introduced in a previous series to get a completely new design. *Credits for the third infobox image, True Ghostfreak and Negative Ghostfreak images go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000